the report card
by 6flapjacks
Summary: numbuh four gets his report card back, and it's not too good. the team trys to get rid of it, but things dont go as planned. a funny little one shot!


MY LIFE IS BEING TAKEN OVER BY SCHOOL! Really I have so much homework, I hardly have time to write anymore. Infact I should be studying for a test, but no. anyway, I thought it was kinda cute, a little inside view on the relationship Wally has with him mom at the worst of times . Enjoy!

Wally groaned. This couldn't be happening. This flimsy, cruddy piece of paper was going to ruin his life _forever_. His mother's words from a month ago still rung clearly in his head "_WALLABEE BEETLES! IF YOU DON'T GET AT LEAST ONE B ON YA NEXT REPORT CARD, SO HELP ME, AH WILL GROUND YOU FO A YEAR!_". Grounding meant that he wouldn't be allowed to go the tree house. At all. This meant he'd be sitting alone at home while everyone else got to go on cool missions. He'd be sitting there watching his mother feed Joey mushed up peas while everyone else was heading over to the tree house for the weekend. He read over the paper again to make sure there were no mistakes

_English Langue Arts—F_

_Math—F_

_Science—C_

_Social studies—D_

That's as far as he needed to go. The rest was pretty much in the same pattern. Not one B. He resting his cheek in his hand glumly as the Bell rang.

"Alright Kids! I'll see you tomorrow! And Don't forget to get your Report Cards sighed!" the teacher smiled as if the world was a-okay. But it wasn't a-okay, at least Wally's world wasn't. he grumbled as he got his stuff together and walked out of the school. At least he wasn't going directly home. He saw his friends and ran to catch up.

"Numbuh five is defiantly gunna get an extra scoop of ice-cream tonight!" Abby said proudly examining her report card, smiling wide.

"I hear that!" Hoagie laughed and high fived her giddily while Numbuh three spoke out loud to no one in particular but herself

"I'll get… the super snuggly 'I get an A+' Rainbow Monkey. Ooh no wait! I'll get the super snugly 'I like to read' Rainbow monkey. Hold on, maybe I'll get…" she was hugging the paper to her chest, her Rainbow monkey backpack swaying along with her long black hair. Numbuh four kicked the ground. If his friends were talking about getting stuff, that meant they did well. He exhaled sharply. Why did he have to be the only one with bad grades? He just wasn't _good_ at school. Why weren't they graded on anything else? Like Coolness, or… toughness, or-

"How'd you do Numbuh four?"The chubby boy in the light blue asked, noticing that the small blonde had been unusually quiet on the entire walk. Wally looked down at his white sneakers and mumbled something that barley sounded like "ah don't wanna talk about it". The three looked at him gloomily

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Let me see." The oriental girl said, her voice dipped in sunshine just like always. He huffed digging his hand into the red backpack and giving her a crumpled piece of paper. She lightly opened it and looked carefully, the other two leaning in. Kuki looked shocked. Hoagie grimaced. Abby raised an eyebrow. Numbuh three folded it up and handed it back quickly.

"Numbuh five thinks Numbuh four won't be coming on missions for a while" Numbuh five said under her breath so only Numbuh two could hear.

"Come on guys, we gotta go see Numbuh one about this." Numbuh two nodded. And the four friends picked up the pace to the tree house

"I see." Numbuh one said looking at the report card. He rubbed his temples distressed. This would most defiantly get Numbuh four grounded, and he didn't know if they'd be able to get along with just 4. Of course, there was always that hamster…

"Well there's only one thing to do. We must burn it." Numbuh nodded, making his decision

"Uh, Numbuh one? Numbuh five don't think that's such a good idea. I mean won't Numbuh four's parents wonder what happened to it?" the girl in the red cap said, using logic as always. But her leader waved the comment away

"Nonsense. It's the only way." Nigel said calmly. Once outside, the five operatives stood in a circle, the crumpled piece of evidence in the center.

"Numbuh two. The match please." Numbuh one held out his hand as Numbuh two gave it to him. He took a deep breath, lit the match, and threw it at the paper, which immediately went up in flames. The kids watched it burn for about 5 minutes until the fire completely went out, leavening behind ashes and scorched grass. A look of relief spread across numb uh fours face as he bent down to touch the ashes. It was gone. His problems were gone.

"Now, it is important that nobody mentions it to their parents." The bald kid said to the others solemnly

"But I was going to get a new Rainbow monkey!" Numbuh three whined

" And I, five dollars for candy. I'm sorry Numbuh three, but we must protect our fellow operative. He said sadly and shook his head. He sniffled slightly

"Numbuh one are you ok?" Numbuh two said confusion and concern filling his voice

"I'm fine. KND comes first" his voice cracked. The others looked at each other puzzled. Was Numbuh one going to cry over a bag of candy that he would never get?

"Uh, yeah look my mom is expecting me for dinner so…" Numbuh two said backing away slowly

"Numbuh five too"

"Yeah me too" Kuki nodded following her friends leads

" Ah have ta go too. Dinner." Numbuh four explained looking back and forth between Numbuh one and the others

"Oh. Ok. See," he had to sniff here. "You tomorrow." He gulped waving goodbye to his friends, his back turned to them.

"Man that Numbuh one sure is a weird one." Numbuh five sighed as soon as they were out of ear shot

When Wally got home his mother was waiting in the kitchen with Joey. "'ey Mum." He said as he got in the door, feeling light and happy. All previous dread had left along with the report card

"'ello Wallabee. Where's ya report card?" Mrs. Beetles said placing Joey in his high chair

"Eh… what report card?" he asked shrugging, acting as he didn't even know the meaning of the word. His mom frowned and looked back at him

"Ya report card, Wallabee. Where is it?" she said not as cheerfully as she had moment ago

"Oh _that_ report card. We didn't get it taday." He nodded sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs and shrugging off his backpack. Her frown deepened

"Don't lie ta me, Wallabee. Ah just got off tha with Mrs. Gilligan . She told me that Hoagie did real well oh 'is. Where's yours." Wally shifted his weight nervously. Stupid Numbuh two. He couldn't keep that cruddy mouth of his shut. "Wallabee…" she growled impatiently

"Well, ya see mum, ah don't exactly 'ave it." She crossed her arms. Oh no, that meant that wasn't just really mad, she was _livid_.

"What do ya mean Wallabee?" her words were short and in a low tone. Wally shrugged and scratched the back of his head

" Ah… um… Well…" he needed a cover story. If he told his mom he had burned it, she would skin him alive. He looked around franticly trying to think. His eyes landed on Joey's small stuffed emu laying on the floor. Perfect.

"Ya see, ah was walkin' home, with my report card out, 'cause ah got a B in Science, when there's this bird, rioght? 'nd it just swoops down 'nd snatches outta my hands!" He tried to explain. " I ran afta it! Ah really did! But ah couldn't get it back." He sighed. She'd buy that right? Wrong. His mother's expression was hard, and disbelieving

"letme guess, 'nd then ya ran inta Hoagie 'nd Abby who were ridin' their unicorn, but the unicorn wasn't fast enough, even when it sprouted wings." She raised an eye brow, her freckled face sarcastic.

"Um…"

"Wallabee, ya just earned yaself grounding fa 2 months. Tell me what ya really did, and it _might_ go down ta a month 'nd a half"

"ah- we- we well, uh, we burned it?" it came out more of a stuttered question. The blonde woman's face dropped with shock

"YA DID WHAT?" she screamed so loud Wally was sure that the people in china were turning their heads, wondering what that noise was,

Three months. That was this sentence. Three whole months of grounding. On the 4th day, a Saturday, Numbuh four was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. When a small knock came on the door

"Wally? Ya 'ave a phone call. Make it quick. 10 minutes max." His father gingerly handed him the phone

"'Ello?"

"Numbuh four?"

"Numbuh five?"

"boy, why aren't you at the tree house?"

"sorry Numbuh five, ah'm _grounded_" he glared up at his father who just shrugged his shoulders. There was a small pause before Abby continued in a low voice barely more than a whisper.

"ooh Numbuh two's gunna get it."

Heehee! Well I liked it. Please please pleeeease review! Tell me if you liked it, thought it was okay, or hated it! I really wanna know! Please and thank you

-6flapjacks over and out


End file.
